


Shadowprince and Flame

by Sandrew



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Argo ||, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Nico, Gleeson Hedge - Freeform, M/M, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, Sexuality, Smut, Sweet, The Mark of Athena, gay leo, heros of olympus - Freeform, leo valdez - Freeform, valdangelo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrew/pseuds/Sandrew
Summary: A sweet one-shot about two lonly and depressed demigods. Comforting eachother and confessing their love :D





	Shadowprince and Flame

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place when the seven and Nico, are on Argo || in The mark of Athena :)

Nico sat in the shadows on the deck of Argo ||, and could feel how the wind blew through his raven dark hair. For many hours he had sat that way, and seen the sun go down in the horisont. None of the others had discovered him yet, and now it would be almost impossible, because of the dark. Nico liked it that way, and was facinated by the night sky, and by Leo Valdez. Nicos stomach hurted when he notice how Leos hand convulsive held the stearingwheel, and how his dark brown eyes sadly look at the horisont. Leo who use to bubble of energy and merrily tell jokes, and just talk with everyone. Was now silent. Nico who was a expert on darkness, knew that Leo was depressed. And despite that Leo hides it behind sarcasm, he was as empty and sad as Nico. Leo had steer the ship all day, and big dark circles had form under his eyes.

” You have to rest Leo.” 

Nico stepped out of the shadows, and Leo who was not use to Nico calling him by his first name looked back wide eyed. 

” Do not worry Shadowprince. I am okay.” Leo smiled pale, and ruffle his dark curly hair. 

Nico smiled by the nickname, while he looked dreamy on his hair. Leo really looked like a mischievous pointy ear elf in this moonlight, and he stopped himself to say it outloud. 

” You have not sleept in two days. Let me steer.” 

When he mention to sleep, Leo closed his eyes exhausted. But in a heartbeat he opened them again. 

” I am not tired.” Leo snarled, and looked at the sky.

Nico looked intensively on him, and Leo felt guilty for his harsh tone. 

” You are going to tear yourself out. When did you last eat something?” 

Leos thought he must had seen it wrong, that Nico reached for his hand, just to pull it back. 

” I am not hungry.” Leo said a little softer, and turn to Nico. He was going to say something more, but got lost in Nicos eyes. 

They were wise of age, but also hade a glimpse of childish innocence. It color was so dark, and filled with pain. Leo could imagen a young Nico deep inside them, who happily collected mythology cards. That Nico would like him, Leo thought. But what did the present Nico think about him? They had never really talk to eachother. But Leo liked to think that they had something in common. 

Softly Nico grabbed the wheel, and sigh deeply.

” Go to sleep. I won’t crash your ship Valdez.” Nico smiled wryly.

Leo curved his mouth, and bitterly looked down on his feet. 

” No, I have to steer Argo ||. That is the only thing I can contribute to the group.” 

” Are you kidding? Leo. You are really smart, and have saved us a million times. You keep the group toghether with your humor and glad spirit. Plus your firepowers are super cool.”

Leo looked skeptical on Nico. 

” I have caused more trouble. Than I have helpt.” 

Nico hated the crack in Leos voice, and that his eyes started to tear up. 

” That was Gaia. Not you. No one blames you for that.”

Leo waved his arms, and talk in a husky and fumbling over his own words. Nico could se how tired Leo really was. His arm movement was big and clumsy, he eyes was swollen and blurry. 

” They should! Everybody should hate me! I hate me!!!” 

Leo yield sore, and sobed vigorously, then stopped, when the dark hair boy grabbed his hair, and burried his mouth on top of his. Leo moaned in Nico mouth, and he growled of the sweet hot air. 

” Nico. Why are you doing this?” Leo asked when the Hades boy, suck and bit his lips.

” I like you. Oh gods. I like you so much. Leo Valdez.” 

Hephaestus son, burst out in a happily smile, when Nico played with his point ear.

” I like you to.”

Both of them got a great adrenaline kick, like they got high on nectar. Leo open his mouth, so Nico could stuck his tongue in. Sweetly he explored his mouth, and blushed hardly when Leo kissed him back. The older boy grabbed his pilot jacket and pulled him closer. Very slowly Leo, put his hand inside the jacket, and Nico shudder, when Leos fingers made tiny flames on his cold bare skin. 

” Oh fuck...do...not...stop.” 

Leo who was so in to it, did not notice the fire. When he did, Leo red swollen face turn into a grine.

” Would not dream on it Shadowprince.” 

Nico clung his hands to Leos camp halfblood t-shirt, and Leo orgasm of the cold on his back. Closer and closer the leaned in, and Nico became rock hard on his leg. Leo suddenly felt bad for going so far so fast, and open his mouth to say it.

” Alright Cupcakes. You know the rules. No making out. I have already said it to Jackson and Chase this evening. Yees. You kids can not keep your hands of eachother, can you?” 

Coach Gleeson Hedge looked stern on them both. Nico pale face went dark pink, and Leo sweeped away his tears.

” Sorry coach.” 

” Is everything okay Valdez?” Hedge asked in a softer voice. 

The remaining of Leos wall, broke down.

” I guess I am tired.” 

Hedge looked gently on Nico.

” Di Angelo. Take Valdez to a bed, before he collapse. And get some sleep yourself. I will steer the ship until the morning.” 

Nico took Leo by his arm.

” Come on Flame. Let go to your cabin.”

Leo smiled at the nickname, and let Nico lead him down the ship. When they entered Leo crawled in his bed, and just curled up like a sleepy cat. Nico sigh and helped Leo take of his boots, then pulled the soft blanket over him. Leo dropped his pants for comfort, and gride at his large pillow. Just when Nico stepped throught the door, Leo called his name.

” Yes?” He said hopefully, and span around, just a bit to fast, and almost tripped. 

Nico looked at how drowsy and comfy Leo looked. Then he realised how tired he also was.

” Thank you for taking care of me.” 

Leo could not be more adorable Nico thought. The curly hair all tousled of the soft pillow, the brown eyes sparkling, and a huge dorky smile on his face. 

” Your welcome. Try to get some sleep.” 

Leos dorky smile enlarge when Nico stroke his thick untidy hair. 

” You to Di Angelo.” 

Leo woke up by a cold cheek on his shoulder. Leo looked on his alarmclock. It has just been one hour since he gone to bed. He just enjoyed the cold on his overheately body. When he whisper mildly.

” Can you not sleep Shadowprince?” 

Nico spooke so low, Leo had a hard time hearing him.

” I had a nightmare.” Leo reacted how afraid and little Nico sounded. ” Can I sleep with you, please?” 

” It would be a honor.” 

Very gentle Nico layed his arm around Leo stomach, and pulled closer to him, so they were spooning. For a long while they layed just there breathing. Leo was the first one to sleep. When Nico closed his eyes, a warm feeling spred between his legs. His shut them open and groan when Leos bottom rubbed, at his cock. ” How can it feel so god?” Nico thought when he orgasm. 

” Leo? Are you awake?”

” Mmm.” 

Leo whimper in his pillow. Nico trembeling, stroke Leos nipple when he dry hump his crotch. The Hades sons eye went dark of lust. Something was going to happen and Nico did not know what. Suddenly he just felt so light and good. A warm and wet fluid streamed out in his boxershorts. 

” Leo?” Nico cried out ” I...something happend.” 

The Hephaestus son sat up, drowsy.

” Nico what is it? Are you feeling bad?” 

Leo rubbed his eyes, and Nico removed the cover slightly, so Leo could looked on the boxershorts. 

” No I, I am sorry. I have never done this before. Did I cum?” 

Leo blinked when he looked on Nicos messy boxershort, and then on his own growing erection.

” Oh gods. Nico. I am so sorry. I did not mean to. I swear I was asleep. Can you forgive me?” 

The Hades boy looked puzzled on Leos horrified face.

” Forgive you for what?”

Leo tugged his hair, and tried to see if Nico made fun of him. But Nico looked so confused and unsure. Leo knew he was being honest. 

” Nico. Do you know anything about...you know...about sex?”

Di Angelo looked so young in this moment.

” No. I mean. No one told me about that. When I got older. I just heard glimpse, and did not care about it. I just, I know I like boys and all.” Nico ramble on, and lightly touch the full fabric. ” I did something wrong, Diden’t I?” 

Leo could not help to smile bright. Mildly he played with Nico hair. 

” Of course not. It is normal to cum. It is normal to like boys. I just hope I did not ruin anything.”

He smiled coy. 

” It...it felt very good.”

Leo sigh out in relif. 

” I am glad. I am not very good at it either. I never liked anyone before. I understand if you want to go back to your...” 

Before he could finish, Nico wrapped him in a desperate hug. So tight Leos hard cock, squeezed to Nico cum filled underwear. But Leo did not care, he felt that Nico really needed to be hold. So he did. 

” Please, do not send me away. It is just so new. So much.” 

Gentle and loving he tilted Nicos head, so he could se his eyes.

” I am here. We can talk about it more tomorrow. Lets clean you up. Okay?”

” Okay.”

Nico burst out in a smile. Leo did not know if he imagen, that Nicos dark shadow under the eyes disapeared. Very carefully Leo tugged of Nicos sticky boxershorts, that almost were glued to his body. Then he tossed them on the floor, to be deal with in the morning. Leo got a pair of his own borrowing it to him. 

” So, dry and clean.” Leo smirked.

” Mmm. Good night Flame.” He yawned and cuddle on his shoulder. 

” Sweet dream Shadowprince.” 

Leos Valdez could not love Nico Di Angelo any more in this moment. This mysterious and lonly boy, just admired him so much. In this moment Leo loved himself, and would gladly explore his sexuality very softly and very slowly, with Nico Di Angelo.


End file.
